


Sugar and Spice - A Natsuki Story

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: An end of the school year story from Natsuki's POV





	Sugar and Spice - A Natsuki Story

_**Near the end of the school year** _

_**Natsuki’s POV** _

_Geez Natsuki, your penmanship is awful...no no no. I’m sure they’ll understand what I wrote. I’ve never been good at writing “thank you” notes. It’s always so awkward._

_Sigh._

_I sit on the edge of the large desk at the front of the classroom. I stare around at the empty clubroom, taking in the quiet. I don’t know why but it feels so strange being in here by myself. Well, not really but...I guess I’m just used to the others being here is all. This place really has been a home away home for me._

_I walk over to the closet at the back of the room. Memories of the past year begin to come back to me:_

_My first day of being in the literature club. It felt so good to finally have somewhere safe to keep my manga collection. The others gave me such a hard time for being as meticulous as I was with them. They were the one thing that was ever really mine and this was the only place I could keep them without fearing they’d be thrown away or discarded._

* * *

 

_Meeting MC for the first time. The boy is still as hard headed now as he was back then. Hehe, thankfully Sayori has helped rub off on him so he’s not that bad anymore. It was nice to have someone who shared my love of manga with even if we had very different tastes for what counted as “good” manga. I swear, how do you think something like Bleach is better than Ranma ½? How!?_

* * *

 

_The days I got to share poems with Yuri. I know her and I butted heads a lot this year but I really did learn a lot from her. She even offered to read some of my manga with me which was a shocker in an of itself. For the longest time I thought she didn’t like me. For her to offer to do that for me...it really is a memory I’ll treasure forever._

* * *

 

_The time Sayori brought cookies to the club after the festival. She said she was inspired by the cupcakes I had made for the event so she wanted to try and make something herself. She...sort of succeeded. About half of the batch was burnt rock hard on the bottom but she managed to at least save the other half. Teaching her how to properly bake afterwards was actually a lot of fun. I hope MC appreciates all the work she put into learning._

* * *

 

_The memory of all of us attending Monika’s first piano recital. She said she had been practicing for a really long time but finally felt comfortable enough with her abilities to have us listen to her play. I remember the auditorium was full of people. When Monika took the stage, we all could tell she was nervous. The moment we heard the first note however, all of the fear and uncertainty in her eyes vanished. The melodies she played that night were so beautiful. Waiting all those weeks was so worth it._

* * *

 

_I glance up at the clock. Hm, looks like it’s time for me to get going. I walk up to the door and glance back at the literature club one last time._

_Goodbye literature club. Thanks for everything._

* * *

 

The sound of talking can be heard as Sayori, Yuri, MC, and Monika make their way to the club room.

MC: “I wonder if Natsuki is already here. I haven’t seen her at all today.”

M: “She probably is. She normally gets here before any of us do.”

Monika slides open the club door.

M: “Hey Natsuki, how---”

"[...and everything nice](https://imgur.com/a/dCqv2p6)"

A horrific scream echoes through the halls of the school.

* * *

 

**_A couple of hours later_ **

The club room door is adorned with police tape as officials came to examine the scene. Outside, the other club members all sit huddled around, still in shock as to what they saw. Some of the police officers who initially arrived attempted to question them about the situation but received very little in the form of information.

One of the police officers who was investigating the room walks up to Monika and hands her a small letter. He doesn’t say anything, his eyes speaking for him instead. “I’m sorry” is what they seem to want to say but at a time like this, no words can truly express anything that would be in the way of comfort to them.

Monika gently takes the letter and unfurls it. The others move in closer as Monika begins to read, fresh tears falling to the paper as she begins to speak.

_Hey everyone_

_If you all are reading this, I’m probably not around anymore. I wanted you all to know it’s not your fault I’m leaving. Quite the opposite really. You four were the closest thing I have to family. You all might have wondered why I chose to spend so much time in the literature club and it’s because my home life was a nightmare. Every day was so hard but you all...you all made it better. So thank you for that._

_MC and Sayori, you two better take good care of each other. I want you two grow up and do amazing things. MC you better appreciate Sayori’s cooking and Sayori, please, keep MC out of trouble. I wish nothing but the best for you two._

_Yuri, I know we didn’t get along very well initially but in the end, I counted you as one of my best friends. I still think your taste in horror books is weird but it’s also one of the things I learned to like about you. You were never afraid to do your own thing. Thank you for taking the time to read me when you did, even if I know manga wasn’t your cup of tea. See what I did there? But thank you Yuri._

Monika flips the page and sees more writing on the back of the paper.

_Monika, I wanted to thank you most of all for creating the literature club. Thank you for giving me and the others a place where we could all come together and just be ourselves. Thank you for giving me a home. Thank you for being not only an amazing club president but one of the best friends I could have asked for. I didn’t have any siblings but I wanted you to know I always thought of you all as my brothers and sisters._

_So thank you everyone for everything. I love you all._

_-Always and forever,_

_Natsuki_


End file.
